


Sakura

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Time Skips
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: A primeira vez em que seu coração bateu mais forte, a primeira vez em que ele o beijou, a primeira vez em que ele disse "Eu amo você", todas essas coisas estavam bem marcadas debaixo daquela árvore de cerejeira. E todas essas coisas foram seguidas por dolorosas despedidas que faziam Haru agonizar imaginando quando seria a próxima primeira vez.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 2





	1. A Primeira Vez Em Que Seu Coração Bateu De Um Outro Jeito

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Haru não entendia muito bem o motivo de estar tão irritado, seu coração batia com uma velocidade anormal e um bolo subia-lhe pela garganta fazendo-o quase se engasgar com a própria raiva. A testa franzida e os punhos cerrados e um tanto trêmulos não o deixariam esconder a intensa frustração que tomava conta de seu ser, Haru tinha a impressão de que começaria a chorar se não saísse daquele lugar imediatamente.

Ele não deveria estar se sentindo dessa maneira, tudo deveria ser exatamente o oposto. Não fazia sentido ele ficar com raiva por Rin ir embora quando não muito tempo atrás estava torcendo para que o garoto os deixasse em paz. Com Rin longe não haveria mais aquela estúpida competição e nem tampouco o revezamento, Haru só teria que se preocupar com ele mesmo, em nadar livremente como sempre gostou de fazer.

Quem liga se aquele garoto de cabelos vermelhos e dentes pontudos não estaria mais ali sorrindo para ele de um jeito tolo e infantil? Haru com certeza não ligava...

Mas então por que ele estava ali debaixo da árvore de cerejeira como Rin havia pedido?

Era final de março, as pétalas cor-de-rosa cobriam quase toda a piscina da escola do outro lado da grade, exatamente do jeito que Rin queria. Haru havia guardado aquela informação sem perceber, agora tinha certeza — por mais que não quisesse admitir — de que Rin seria a primeira coisa da qual lembraria quando a primavera chegasse no ano seguinte.

Haru não precisaria se atormentar com tal coisa se Rin não estivesse indo embora...

Por que a Austrália? Por que não aqui, nesse continente? Por que não em Iwatobi?

Se ele já tinha planos de partir por quê raios aparecera na vida de Haru dessa maneira?

— Egoísta! — exclamou o garoto para si mesmo.

 _Droga!_ Agora ele estava tremendo de tanta raiva, de tanta tristeza. Era irônico o modo como seus sentimentos não eram nada compatíveis àquele ambiente primaveril, a brisa que fazia seus cabelos negros esvoaçarem não combinava com a agressividade de suas mãos fechadas e o rosa esplêndido da árvore de cerejeira não combinava com a desilusão líquida em seus olhos azuis.

Haru não deveria estar ali, seu lugar era no isolamento de seu quarto, no fundo de sua banheira ou na piscina do clube — ainda que este último não parecesse-lhe útil no momento, pois o remetia ao revezamento, mais do que isso, remetia-o à _visão que ele nunca vira antes._

O garoto de doze anos então deixou seu olhar viajar para os tijolos onde ele e os outros alunos haviam escrito palavras.

 _Livre,_ era o que dizia o seu.

Haru focalizou naquela palavra com toda a força que conseguiu reunir dentro de si, era naquilo em que ele deveria pensar, não em…

— Você ficou me esperando por muito tempo? — Sua atenção foi para o dono daquela voz tão, ou mais, rápido quanto seu tempo no nado. — Eu acho que me atrasei. Sinto muito, Haru.

Rin estava feliz, _genuinamente_ feliz. Era mais do que notável, até porquê ele mal conseguia esconder os dentes pontudos dentro da boca.

— Sabe, Haru…

— Por que me chamou aqui? — interrompeu o garoto de olhos azuis irritadiço. Haru simplesmente não conseguia aceitar um milhão de coisas relacionadas a Rin e a maioria delas ele sequer entendia.

Rin deixou de sorrir e por um minuto ele deixou transpassar um incontestável constrangimento. Seu rosto ficara tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos e Haru o encarou duvidoso.

— Eu só… — Rin começou dando indícios de que não sabia bem como responder a pergunta feita pelo outro. — Eu vou para a Austrália amanhã.

— Já sei disso! — exasperou Haru. Sua fúria vinha em ondas e ele já não era capaz de segurar aquele tsunami de emoções. — É claro que você vai embora! É um egoísta, só estava usando a gente! Eu sabia, Rin, sabia desde o início que não deveria ter confiado em você! _Eu te odeio!_

— Eu contei a vocês sobre o meu pai, não foi?! — Rin diminuiu a distância entre eles, agora igualmente enraivecido, e empurrou Haru quase fazendo-o se desequilibrar. — Eu contei a vocês que queria fazer o revezamento porquê meu pai havia feito com os amigos dele nesse mesmo clube. O que há de errado em eu querer seguir os passos dele, hein, Haru? Sabe de uma coisa, Nanase?! Você é o único egoísta aqui! Dizendo todas essas coisas como se me quisesse ver mal… _eu é que te odeio!_

Haru olhava para o chão, pois a última coisa que desejava naquele momento era encarar as orbes vermelhas de Rin. Ele tinha certeza de que se sentiria melhor após o outro ter lhe dito aquelas palavras — _eu é que te odeio!_ —, entretanto seu coração as recebeu como um duro e doloroso golpe. Mas o que ele estava esperando ouvir depois de ter expressado o mesmo sentimento a Rin afinal de contas?

Seus olhos começaram a arder, mas antes que Haru pudesse derramar lágrimas ele ouviu Rin choramingar — não só isso, o outro estava soluçando.

— O que... eu fiz pra você? — questionou Rin agarrando a blusa de Haru com uma das mãos, não havia a menor força naquele ato. — Eu admiro… tanto você… desde a primeira vez em que o vi nadar. E eu o chamei até aqui… porque queria me despedir. Eu não te odeio, Haru, eu quero ser como você, é só isso! Não, eu quero superar você porquê… porquê você é a minha inspiração… Por favor, Haru, não me odeie…

Ele não odiava e agora sentia-se péssimo por ter dito tal coisa a alguém que só queria seguir o seu sonho. Rin estava certo, Haru era o único egoísta ali, o único que não compreendia os almejos de outra pessoa.

— Eu não quero que vá embora — confessou Haru repentinamente enquanto reunia coragem para olhar nos olhos de Rin. — Eu quero que fique aqui com a gente, Rin, por quê precisa ir para tão longe? Eu não entendo… eu não entendo…

Agora eram as suas lágrimas que caíam sobre a grama verde, agora eram os seus soluços que abafavam os sons da primavera e agora era ele quem tentava encontrar equilíbrio em Rin ao segurar a manga da blusa que ele vestia.

Haru sentiu seu coração parar quando foi envolvido em um abraço. Ele não sabia como responder àquilo, mas não queria afastar Rin tampouco, ao invés disso apenas suspirou de alívio — o alívio por ainda poder estar perto de Rin.

— Eu não posso ficar, Haru, não se eu quiser ser um nadador olímpico — disse Rin. — E, me diga, você realmente achou que me faria ficar gritando comigo daquele jeito?

— Eu sinto… muito, Rin, eu não queria…

— Deixe pra lá, já passou. — Sim, toda a sua irritação havia passado e o único sentimento que restava-lhe agora era um cujo Haru não conseguia explicar, ele só sabia que estava longe de ser algo ruim. — Nós iremos nos ver de novo, iremos nadar juntos muitas vezes, se isso não for um problema pra você é claro.

O arrepio que percorreu sua espinha quando Rin deixou seu torso e o fitou com um enorme sorriso no rosto o fizeram engolir em seco. Era como se Haru estivesse vendo Rin envolto por flores, pelas flores que voavam da árvore de cerejeira.

Rin estava _genuinamente_ feliz e merecia isso.

— Acho que isso é um _adeus_ então. — Haru não pôde controlar a angústia que retornara ao seu peito com força total.

— Bem, eu espero que isso seja somente um _até mais_ — Rin disse. — A primeira coisa que quero fazer quando te ver outra vez é nadar com você!

Haru não disse, mas ele queria que esse dia chegasse logo, que fosse amanhã ou depois de amanhã, no máximo na semana seguinte. Porém Rin estava partindo para outro continente, não havia como prever seu retorno.

— Certo — ele escolheu dizer apenas, não queria revelar-se egoísta novamente.

 _“Até mais, Haru!”_ foi a última coisa que Rin disse-lhe antes de deixá-lo sozinho debaixo da árvore de cerejeira.

Haru também não expressou isso com palavras, mas ele queria que Rin tivesse abraçado-o uma segunda vez, só para aquela sensação de alívio destruir sua angústia. Mas como não pôde, infelizmente, ter isso o garoto apenas fechou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre o seu peito, recordando-se daquele abraço com carinho, sentindo seu coração bater de um jeito diferente.


	2. A Primeira Vez Em Que Ele O Beijou

O vento assoprava em seus ouvidos, mais uma tarde gelada de inverno. Haru odiava aquela estação do ano com fervor, ninguém o deixava nadar com aquele frio e até sua mãe monitorava o tempo que ele passava na banheira — mesmo a água estando quente.

Ele caminhava sozinho pelos arredores da estação de trem, aquele não era seu tradicional trajeto até em casa, mas Haru o escolheu porquê não tinha a menor pressa em chegar ao seu destino. Makoto pegara um resfriado, por isso não havia ido à escola com ele naquela manhã, isso também influenciara a escolha de Haru pelo caminho mais longo já que não havia ninguém ao seu lado para questionar suas estranhas e, por diversas vezes, impensadas atitudes.

Outra rajada de vento o fez estremecer, mas ele não desistiu de seguir aquele trajeto, sentia que precisava estar ali. A primeira coisa que fizera ao acordar foi reler a carta de Rin, aquela onde o nome de Sousuke aparecia por cima do seu, Haru, quase apagado, mas ainda visível. O outro não tivera coragem de lhe endereçar aquela carta, de lhe dizer que não estava genuinamente feliz com o seu desempenho na Austrália.

Foi então que Haru se deu conta de que Rin o admirava tanto que tinha medo de decepcioná-lo, seu coração não parou de bater do _jeito diferente_ durante todo o dia, nem agora quando o frio era tanto e a lonjura de sua casa maior ainda.

O barulho do trem se aproximando despertou sua atenção, seu olhar subiu de relance para a estação e antes que os vagões pudessem escondê-lo, Haru _o viu._ Sua mente logo informou-lhe que aquilo deveria ser uma miragem causada por seus pensamentos que tanto tinham Rin como protagonista, mas seu coração tinha certeza de que era real.

O trem continuou seu percurso e Haru permaneceu parado esperando o exato momento em que o último vagão fosse embora para que então sua dúvida, pendida entre a razão e a emoção, fosse esclarecida. O momento chegou e seus olhos finalmente encontraram os _dele,_ era _ele,_ era _Rin._

Pouco mais de um ano havia se passado desde que eles se viram pela última vez e agora nem um e nem o outro pareciam conseguir sair do lugar. Haru ficou dividido entre ir até Rin e esperar que o outro viesse até ele — o jovem ignorou por completo o impulso de correr até o amigo e cobrar aquele abraço que tanto desejava sentir mais uma vez.

Quando Haru escolheu dar o primeiro passo Rin fez o mesmo, mais tarde eles descobririam que eram assim, sincronizados um com o outro de todas as maneiras possíveis. O garoto de olhos cristalinos então aguardou mais uma vez, seus batimentos cardíacos mais impacientes do que nunca.

Ao longo desses últimos tempos Haru observou enquanto os meninos e meninas de sua idade falavam cheios de rubores sobre paixonites e namoricos. Claro, eram pré-adolescentes que haviam acabado de chegar na juventude, no ginásio, nada de anormal. Entretanto cada vez que um de seus colegas relatava seu interesse por alguém — as mãos suadas, o coração batendo mais forte, o nervosismo — Haru só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa e não podia deixar de se perguntar se _o seu caso_ era normal.

Afinal, quando o assunto era esse ele não pensava exatamente em uma garota.

— Ei, Haru. — Esse foi o cumprimento de Rin, fraco e sem vida, ele não sorria mais como antigamente.

— Rin. — O outro, por sua vez, não viu alternativa a não ser responder-lhe com a mesma intensidade. — Você voltou.

— É, eu voltei

Obviedades e mais obviedades, dois garotos de treze anos com problemas para se expressarem não poderiam formular sentenças tão emocionantes.

O que havia de errado? Ele? Rin? Talvez os dois estivessem conflituosos e deslocados, não seria uma surpresa exatamente.

_“A primeira coisa que quero fazer quando te ver outra vez é nadar com você!”_

Haru sentiu-se um idiota, não seria improvável que Rin estivesse com medo de lhe pedir aquilo, ainda mais depois do que ele havia escrito na carta.

— Você não quer nadar? — perguntou ele ansioso. A apreensão foi-se embora quando um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Rin, ele estava diferente, havia crescido.

Haru mal notara quando Makoto e seus outros amigos esticaram de tamanho ou quando suas vozes se tornaram diferentes, mas ele notava tudo em Rin agora, até os mínimos detalhes que passariam despercebidos por qualquer outra pessoa.

— Claro! — exclamou Rin feliz, mas ainda não _genuinamente._

_________________________________

Nenhum dos dois se importou com o frio habitual do inverno quando subiram, vestindo apenas suas roupas de natação, naquelas balizas uma ao lado da outra. Rin fez seus óculos estalarem atrás de sua cabeça como de costume e sorriu outra vez animado, parecia até que eles haviam voltado no tempo e Haru não poderia estar mais feliz por isso.

— Eu vou vencer, você, Nanase — Rin falou despretensiosamente.

— Isso é o que vamos ver. — Haru só disse aquilo porquê sabia que o outro valorizava a competição, a única coisa com a qual ele se importava era em nadar com Rin.

O impacto que a água teve sobre seu corpo quando ele saltou foi fenomenal, tão natural, tão livre. E era ainda melhor sentir tudo isso com Rin ao seu lado, Haru gostaria de saber se o amigo sentia-se da mesma maneira, se compartilhava de sensações semelhantes. Haru não mais ligava para o abraço que não teve, era _aquilo_ o que ele queria e nadou aqueles metros com toda a disposição do mundo.

Haru foi o primeiro a tocar a linha de chegada, mas Rin não ficou muito atrás — talvez por uns dois ou três segundos, mas quem se importava? Certamente não Haru que todo empolgado saiu da piscina como quem tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria.

Mas não foi aquela vitória que trouxe à tona sua empolgação depois de tanto tempo, foi Rin, tão e somente Rin.

E então soluços familiares foram escutados outra vez. O vencedor daquela competição amadora olhou para trás e se deparou com amigo ajoelhado no chão encharcado à sua volta chorando — os punhos cerrados sobre as coxas, Rin parecia extremamente mal.

— Ri…

O ruivo levantou-se bruscamente e correu para o vestiário sem se importar com o fato de que poderia escorregar fazendo algo tão imprudente. Haru, preocupado, foi atrás dele é claro.

— Ei, qual é o problema? — Haru indagou quando o encontrou novamente, Rin ainda chorava e, ao mesmo tempo, tentava se vestir. — Rin, fale comigo!

Nenhuma palavra, só mais soluços e lágrimas.

A frieza do vento que atingira Haru mais cedo lá fora não chegou nem perto da golfada consternada que Rin deixou quando passou correndo por ele. Haru apressou-se em se vestir e, ainda que tenha ficado todo desarrumado, correu atrás do outro como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Impressionantemente ele foi capaz de alcançar Rin ainda no corredor, agarrou-o pelo antebraço e o fez virar-se para ele. O amarelo-laranja do pôr-do-sol entrava pelas enormes janelas do clube e Haru percebeu que mais uma vez seus sentimentos não combinavam com a paisagem do dia.

— Rin, o que houve?

Ele deveria ter segurado com mais força, deveria ter insistido, mas Rin escapou-lhe por entre seus dedos e partiu. Haru recusava-se a deixá-lo ir daquela maneira, ele não poderia dormir naquela noite se não soubesse com exatidão o motivo pelo qual Rin chorava de maneira tão descontrolada. Jesus, _ele não podeira ficar em paz!_

Ele ainda tinha energia para correr e o fez — o fez mesmo sentindo seu peito queimar de cansaço e falta de oxigênio. Saiu pelo clube afora, abraçando o gélido clima que ameaçava piorar com o passar das próximas horas. Aquele pôr-do-sol amarelo-laranja era apenas um ornamento, ele nada servia em esquentar sua pele.

— Rin! — gritou Haru, ainda podia vê-lo não tão longe de si, indo em direção à escola onde eles estudaram juntos por poucos meses, em direção à árvore de cerejeira.

Por um momento ele teve certeza de que Rin fosse parar ali, debaixo daquela árvore desnuda por conta do inverno, por sabe-se lá que razão ele fantasiava em sua mente. Entretanto Rin fez menção de continuar sua corrida e Haru apertou o passo até que o alcançasse outra vez, ele tinha de conseguir ou não poderia ser — como Rin dissera da última vez — _a inspiração dele._

— Pare, Rin! Pare! — berrou Haru, tão alto que até ele próprio surpreendeu-se com sua voz esganiçada. — Droga, o que há de errado? Você não pode aparecer aqui, nadar comigo como você queria e depois sair assim sem me dizer o que está acontecendo!

O garoto ruivo parou, Haru pôde ouvi-lo fungar o nariz enquanto enxugava as lágrimas com o seu braço. Se era seguro ou não se aproximar, bem, Haru não se importava, ele apenas andou até o outro regulando sua respiração. Seu peito arfava e ele sentia frio, pois não havia se enxugado antes de se vestir daquele jeito todo estropiado.

— O que tem de errado? Sou eu! Sou eu, Haru! — gritou o outro fazendo o garoto de cabelos negros dar um sobressalto, mais pela proximidade que se seguiu entre os dois do que pelo susto de fato. — Eu sou um inútil! Não consigo ultrapassar ninguém, nem aqui e nem na Austrália! Não sou bom o suficiente como você e nunca serei! Tudo o que eu fiz foi em vão! Eu não quero nadar outra vez, _nunca mais!_

Aquelas palavras o cortaram, fizeram uma enorme culpa crescer dentro dele — uma culpa que parecia criar raízes e mais raízes, como se jamais pudesse ser arrancada do chão que permeava seu interior.

— Você não pode fazer isso… — falou Haru com a voz falha se aproximando ainda mais do amigo.

— Sim, eu posso e eu vou! — Rin estava irritado consigo mesmo, tão irritado que tremia. — É o que eu devo fazer, nunca vou ser como _ele!_ Não consigo!

— Você não precisa ser como o seu pai, só precisa ser você, Rin. — Haru não hesitou em pegar o seu braço novamente, queria que Rin olhasse em seus olhos, queria que Rin ouvisse o quanto era especial para ele. — Aquela vitória não significou nada pra mim, não estou interes…

— Significou pra mim! — vociferou o ruivo de volta. — Eu perdi! Perdi outra vez! É só isso o que acontece comigo nesses últimos meses… Por favor, me deixe ir.

Haru não suportava vê-lo tão miserável, mas não sabia o que fazer para que Rin se sentisse melhor. No fundo Haru gostaria de dizer coisas como _“Eu_ _admiro você”_ e _“Li a sua carta e quero_ _que saiba o quanto você é_ _incrível pra mim”,_ mas ele era só um garoto de treze anos, seus sentimentos eram confusos e não pareciam querer serem expressados com facilidade.

— Me deixe ir, Haru, eu preciso ir…

Rin estava escapando por entre seus dedos novamente, mas dessa vez Haru o segurou com mais força — insistiu — e sem pensar duas vezes _o beijou._

Não foi nada planejado. Haru na verdade havia inclinado-se para abraçar Rin do mesmo jeito que este último fizera com ele durante sua “crise” no ano anterior. Entretanto Rin virou o rosto para ele no exato momento em que Haru se aproximava, foi assim que _o beijo_ aconteceu.

Eles ficaram lá, debaixo da árvore de cerejeira, encarando-se com olhos surpresos enquanto suas bocas estavam delicadamente unidas uma a outra. Haru se afastou primeiro, o choque se transformou em vergonha e então se transformou em sentimentos estranhos que faziam seu coração bater _daquele jeito._

Quando Rin pareceu voltar a si tornou a correr, dessa vez meio trôpego e desajeitado. Ele demorou a deixar de olhar para Haru — andando de costas depressa daquele jeito tão imprudente, mas quando o fez não retornou a fitá-lo.

Mais uma vez sozinho debaixo daquela árvore Haru permaneceu com seus sentimentos. A confusão, a angústia e _aquilo_ que o fazia engolir em seco, lembrou-se do modo como os garotos de sua turma falavam sobre as garotas de que gostavam.

Rin era um garoto, mas Haru sentia-se exatamente daquele jeito em relação a ele. Ainda assim, não importava, o outro havia deixado-o de novo e, por mais que doesse pensar nisso, Haru sabia que tardaria a vê-lo.

A única coisa que lhe restara dessa foi o gosto sutil das lágrimas salgadas de Rin sobre os seus lábios.


	3. A Primeira Vez Em Que Ele Percebeu Que O Amava

_Pelo time,_ era o que dizia o bloco que Haru colocava debaixo da árvore de cerejeira naquele instante.

O sol do meio-dia brilhava como nunca lá no céu, não havia sinais de qualquer nuvem e o clima estava tão quente que Haru não se imaginava deixando a sombra daquela árvore tão cedo. Era um legítimo dia de verão e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o jovem teve certeza de que seus sentimentos finalmente combinavam com a bela paisagem.

Claro, era doloroso saber que o ensino médio havia terminado e que agora cada um seguiria seu caminho, mas Haru já havia se conformado com o fato de que isso fazia parte da vida — algo que ele não poderia mudar jamais. E também, não é como se ele e seus amigos fossem deixar de se ver e de se divertir juntos.

Entretanto Haru estaria enganando a si mesmo se dissesse que estava inteiramente bem com a nova partida de Rin para a Austrália. Ele estava mais do que feliz pelo amigo e ao mesmo tempo também o queria por perto, então tratou de deixar esse último desejo bem guardado em seu peito, não havia motivos para se repetir toda aquela cena de anos atrás quando Rin fora embora pela primeira vez.

— Olha só quem é o grande sentimental! — exclamou uma voz conhecida atrás dele.

— Disse o cara que está sempre chorando por algo — rebateu Haru sorrindo.

— Eu não faço isso! — Haru virou-se ainda ajoelhado e Rin estendeu-lhe a mão o ajudando a se levantar. — Certo, talvez só um pouco.

Os dois estavam finalmente em sincronia outra vez, sem desavenças, sem mágoas mal esclarecidas, compartilhando somente a paixão que tinham pela natação e a amizade que havia se tornado cada vez mais forte nos últimos tempos. Porém foi só Haru encarar aqueles olhos vermelhos por um mero segundo que ele se lembrou de que o que sentia por Rin era bem mais do que um afeto de amigo.

Eles nunca falaram sobre aquele beijo. Rin retornou para Iwatobi para estudar no Samezuka, eles brigaram, fizeram as pazes, voltaram a nadar juntos, se abraçaram mais de uma vez e até dormiram juntos numa mesma cama, _mas nunca falaram sobre aquele beijo._ Com o tempo Haru se convenceu de que não fazia sentido tocar em tal assunto, havia sido um acidente afinal de contas, algo do qual ambos certamente se envergonhavam.

Ainda assim, por diversos momentos Haru quis beijá-lo de novo, a cada vez que Rin se aproximava, fosse para discutir, para sorrir ou dizer alguma bobagem. Haru jamais quis beijar qualquer outra pessoa — garoto ou garota, _apenas Rin_ e agora, enquanto o ruivo ainda segurava sua mão, ele perguntava-se se algum dia teria a oportunidade de fazer aquilo de novo.

Haru se afundara demais naqueles sentimentos para ser capaz de negá-los, ele já não dava a mínima se os outros achariam normal ou não.

— Ainda não acredito que nos formamos, tudo passou tão rápido — falou Rin desvencilhando-se de sua palma repentinamente.

— É, passou — concordou Haru começando a sentir um familiar peso no peito. Aquela seria a terceira despedida entre eles, será que seria assim pelo resto de suas vidas? O jovem de olhos cristalinos estava sim feliz, mas equivocou-se quando pensou que sua alegria se equiparava ao ambiente veranil.

Seu coração parecia mais um órgão do outono — dividido entre o frio e o calor, entre os frutos coloridos e as folhas secas que caíam no chão, talvez fosse essa estação com a qual ele combinava.

— Parece que foi ontem que estávamos aqui, eu estava chorando como sempre — disse Rin. — É, acho que o grande sentimental talvez realmente seja eu.

— Não é como se eu nunca tivesse chorado debaixo dessa árvore, Rin. — Haru lembrou-se da primeira vez, das primeiras batidas erradicas em seu peito, da primeira despedida. — Você me abraçou naquele dia…

— E você me beijou no outro.

 _Bam!_ Escancarado em sua face. O que ele poderia fazer? Pedir desculpas? Fingir que não havia acontecido?

Não, uma das coisas das quais Haru tinha certeza era que esconder seus sentimentos por Rin seria algo impossível. Era isso, ele o amava, o amava desde o dia em que ele mostrara-lhe _a visão que ele nunca tinha visto._

Rin estava sempre envolto por flores-de-cerejeira quando Haru olhava para ele, sempre.

— Eu nunca disse isso a você, mas — continuou Rin — desde então eu sempre fiquei esperando que você me beijasse outra vez.

Haru arregalou seus olhos azuis, reluzentes tais como o Sol. Ele se recordou do quanto queria o abraço de Rin e de quantas vezes o ruivo havia lhe concedido esse desejo desde que retornara. Jamais passou pela sua cabeça que o outro sentia o mesmo em relação àquele beijo tão inocente.

— Eu não acredito que acabei de dizer isso! — riu Rin escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Haru não queria que ele fizesse tal coisa e não hesitou em descobri-lo, exibindo novamente aquelas íris vermelhas, mergulhando no espaço entre Rin e ele — o espaço que ficava cada vez mais pequeno.

— Eu amo você. — Haru não teve medo de dizer antes de selar o contato que tanto Rin quanto ele próprio ambicionavam.

Um segundo, um minuto, uma hora. O tempo não fazia diferença, pois quando beijamos alguém que amamos tudo dura para sempre e tudo passa rápido demais.

— Agora você disse as palavras certas para me fazer ficar — Rin falou enquanto o abraçava.

— Mas você não pode — lamentou Haru contra o seu ombro.

— Não agora, mas um dia com certeza porquê eu amo você também.

Tão sincronizados em tudo, eles certamente se veriam de novo. No outono talvez, onde as folhas secas cairiam junto com as lágrimas de Haru se houvesse uma outra despedida, onde os frutos cresceriam junto com as esperanças de Haru se houvesse uma outra primeira vez.


End file.
